Cena Familiar
by Project Revolution
Summary: Una cena familiar, el momento en que todos conversan felizmente y disfrutan de la compañía de unos con otros; aunque sea de otra familia, siempre son bienvenidos... Pero no en esta mesa... Piers.NXOC- Pasen y leanla-


Hola! espero que les guste este Fic. No tiene mucho que ver con la historia del Resident Evil, salvo por Piers y su familia... pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Para los que leyeron ya mis historias anteriores y dejaron sus Reviews constructivos y felicitándome por mi trabajo, desde ya; ¡ muchísimas gracias!

Bueno... espero que sea de su agrado, y si no, dejen un Review diciéndome lo que no les ha gustado - No me ofenderé en absoluto-

Nota del autor:

*El nombre de la hermana pequeña de Piers- Mikaela- no se pronuncia como "micaela" sino "Mikeila" -que sería como lo fonetico o algo así.

*El personaje de Piers Nivans no es mío, sino que es propiedad de Capcom; yo solo hago las historias.

*Esto no tiene un fin monetario, más bien, el mero hecho de entretener.

* * *

Chelsea se estaba alistando para salir con su prometido, Piers. Este ya estaba listo, y en ese momento estaba en la sala, mirando la carrera de NASCAR que pasaban por la televisión. Ella no sabía que ponerse; tenia un Jean maternal, con una remera no muy apretada, pero aun así estaría muy incomoda. También tenía la opción del cómodo vestido floral, suelto y poco entallado al cuerpo. Todos ellos con zapatos de tacón no muy altos. Las dos opciones de vestimenta se encontraban encima de la cama matrimonial que ambos compartían. Las miraba sin poder decidirse. "_esta o esta otra…" _pensó, mientras se ajustaba la toalla de baño del cabello.

-¿Te falta mucho, cariño?- Gritó Piers desde la sala.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Dame un momento mas!- Respondió, igual que Piers, gritando.

Siguió mirando confundida a los atuendos que tenia de opciones. No iban a una cena de la BSAA, mas bien, conocería al resto del clan Nivans. No le gustaba ni un pelo aquella idea, pero si ambos se casarían, tendría que conocer mas tarde o temprano a la familia. Se miró al espejo, mientras acariciaba su vientre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era una sorpresa, inesperada pero a la vez una bendición. No mas trabajo, no mas papeleo… Y Piers podría quedarse con ella más tiempo. Se dio la vuelta, encarando a la cama y caminando con decisión. El vestido le sentaría de maravilla en aquella ocasión.

* * *

Piers estaba completamente aburrido mirando la carrera de NASCAR en la TV. Era su hobbie favorito, pero aun así, ya le había hastiado. Apago el televisor y se quedo sentado meditando de la próxima situación. No le parecía bien que un día como ese el le presentara a sus padres a su prometida, aunque les halla hablado maravillas de ella en miles de ocasiones. Sus padres eran muy estrictos con algunas normas, y una de ellas era el embarazo antes de un compromiso. Eso era algo que les haría perder la cordura. Consideraban que eso era una clase de falta grave, ya que, según ellos, significaría que la mujer se embarazó con tal de mantener al hombre de su conveniencia a su lado… Como si fuera una clase… una clase de zorra o algo así. "_y Chelsea no es ninguna zorra"_ Pensó con un sentimiento como rabia. Se echo contra el respaldo del sofá, pensando en miles de cosas mas que sucederían en la cena de esa calida noche de junio.

Y sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por el suave abrir de la puerta de su habitación, dejando salir a una joven hermosa, de cabellos marrones chocolate y unos ojos avellana deslumbrantes. Su atuendo era realmente encantador. Un vestido floral, unos zapatos de plataforma de color ocre y un maquillaje suave daban el "broche de oro" para la ocasión. Sin darse cuenta, dejo ver una sonrisa amplia; mientras se paraba y la tomaba por las manos.

-Como siempre, estas encantadora, cariño…- Piers le beso los labios con suavidad.

-Gracias, cari.- Chelsea le devolvió el beso, mordiéndole los labios suavemente al joven.

-¿nos vamos?- Preguntó encantadoramente el joven. Ella le asintió. Tomo unas pertenencias y las guardó en su bolso de mano color ocre; y salieron por la puerta de entrada.

Ambos se subieron al auto y salieron tranquilamente del lugar. Los padres de Piers vivían en la otra punta de la ciudad, a unos 10 kilómetros de su casa; asique tomaron la autopista para hacer mas rápido que surcar las calles llenas de autos y semáforos que constantemente les pararían y tardarían por lo menos una hora en llegar a la casa de Adam y Carol Nivans. El camino era tranquilo, ya que solo unos pocos autos recorrían la gran autopista en aquel momento. Chelsea miraba por la ventana, tranquilamente mientras ella y Piers conversaban tranquilamente. Luego, se volvió para verle de nuevo, iluminada por el panel de control del automóvil.

-¿Crees que me recibirán bien en tu antigua casa, cariño?- Preguntó sin dejar de mirarle.

-para serte honesto, realmente no lo se; mis padres son muy duros de a momentos…- Calló un segundo, doblando por una de las salidas hacia la parte norte de la ciudad- Pero creo que con mi madre no tendrás problemas; el tema es con el querido señor Adam…- Frunció el seño.

-¿Qué hay de malo con el?- Interrogó Chelsea, nerviosa.

-Es algo… muy duro. El me enseñó todo lo que se hasta ahora, y tu lo sabes… Pero hay veces en las cuales actúa como un niño pequeño.

-Y te refieres a…- No logró completar la frase

-A que es uno de esos viejos anticuados que todavía respetan las antiguas reglas del juego. Y por el bebé, quizás comente algo fuera de lugar.- Despegó un momento la mano del volante y tomó la mano de la chica.- Pero aun así, no me alejaran de ti. Yo te amo, y eso es lo que cuenta…- Ella le sonrió, al momento que él notó el brillo de sus ojos con las luces del panel de control del conductor. Continuaron el resto del viaje hablando, tranquilamente mientras pasaban las abarrotadas calles de toda la ciudad. Era la hora pico de la vuelta a casa. 8 pm y las calles eran un infierno.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron a una casa realmente bonita, de paredes blancas y un tejado oscuro. Las flores de estación y los arbustos prolijos le daban un toque pintoresco al hogar Nivans. Había un niño pequeño, de no más de 10 años jugando en el parque con una pelota de fútbol americano. Un muchacho, de unos 22 años jugaba con el, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Era muy parecido a Piers, tanto que ya daba miedo…

-Ese es Steve, mi hermano mas chico, pero no el último.- Le señaló disimuladamente al pequeño.- Ese es Charlie, y tiene una hermana gemela, Mikaela.- Le sonrió al mismo tiempo que detenía el automóvil.- Somos muy parecidos todos, ¿eh? Que no te pique lo extraño…- Le hizo cosquillas en el vientre crecido; teniendo por respuesta una carcajada fuerte y alegre.

Los dos muchachos se detuvieron del juego, al mismo tiempo que se quedaban inmóviles al ver el auto negro que se había estacionado en la puerta del lugar. Miraban atentos, a la espera del hermano mayor y la chica esa de la cual tanto les habían hablado por la última semana. La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió, dejando ver al joven Piers, con su característico pañuelo tipo palestina verde en el cuello. El muy lunático, desde que se lo habían regalado, jamás se lo había quitado. Su atuendo, una remera del mismo color que el pañuelo y unos jeans oscuros daban a entender que todavía era joven y apuesto. Su peinado típico, jamás se despeinaba. Steve sonrió. Era el mismo papa natas de siempre. Y del otro lado del automóvil, bajando con dificultad estaba la joven acompañante de su hermano. Era linda, joven y coqueta; pero no el tipo de chica para él. Si a su hermano le gustaba, su problema, pero había algo en ella que parecía perseguirla, como si su apellido estuviera manchado de sangre. Su atuendo, un vestido floral no muy llamativo y unos bonitos zapatos de moda, mostraban madurez y a la vez ser una chica muy bien educada, al mismo tiempo que con un toque de rebeldía en sus cabellos marrones chocolate lacios; que por el leve viento de la noche, se le asomaban por el rostro.

* * *

Piers y ella cerraron las puertas de sus respectivos lados, casi al mismo tiempo. Este levantó la mirada y le miró a el y a Charlie, dejando ver una sonrisa calida y alegre. La chica, con un vientre ya muy crecido, caminó por delante del auto y se colocó a la par del joven. Les sonrió de manera extraña, como nerviosa. Charlie soltó la pelota y en un segundo se encontraba en los brazos de su hermano mayor, riendo e intentando derribarlo.

-¡Charlie! Hace tanto que no te veo, pequeñuelo…- Le abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Como has crecido!- Le colocó la mano izquierda sobre su cabello y se lo sacudió un poco, obteniendo risas y carcajadas por parte del pequeño.- Déjame presentarte con ella.- EL niño se paró derecho, con las manos cruzadas por detrás de la espalda- Ella es Chelsea, mi prometida- Ella le saludó cordialmente al pequeño.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, joven Charlie. Tu hermano me ha hablado maravillas de ti- El pequeño se sonrojó, mientras le abrazaba con cuidado.

-¿Y a ti que? Rufián, ¿No nos saludaras?- Gritó Piers alegremente, sonriéndole a su hermano mas chico. Steve rió y comenzó a caminar con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Tanto tiempo, hermano…- Chocaron sus manos, como saludo. – ¿Cuanto fue?- Preguntó Steve, intentando recordar todo aquel tiempo.

-Unos 4 años, desde la última cena de acción de gracias.- Respondió el hermano mayor de todos.

-Ósea desde que te peleaste con Papá, ¿A que no, Piercy?-

-Algo así…- Contestó nervioso. No le gustaba recordar lo que su padre le había hecho en aquel día. Pero para resumir, lo trato como un completo idiota frente a toda la gran familia Nivans. Steve se quedo mirando a la joven que hablaba con Charlie alegremente. Le hizo un gesto a su hermano como para que se la presentase.- Steve, ella es Chelsea, mi prometida. –Esta se enderezó y le estrechó la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Steve.- Steve notó que lentamente examinó sus facciones. Igual hizo con Piers. Al cabo de unos minutos, concluyó- ¡Ustedes 3 si que son idénticos!- Los tres rieron al unísono.

-Tomamos de sorpresa a cada uno de los invitados nuevos que llegan aquí a conocernos… ¡Créeme!- Rió Steve. Miró su reloj de pulsera y miró a los recién llegados.-Mamá ya tiene lista la cena. Espero que les guste el Filete con verduras…- Miró a su hermano mayor.- A ti es obvio que te fascina…- Este asintió. Charlie tomó su pelota y corrió al lado de Chelsea, mientras la tomaba con su mano libre y la conducía hacía dentro casi corriendo. Steve y Piers se quedaron solos en la entrada, caminando lentamente por el caminito de baldosa.

-Dime Piers… ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Este dudó en contestar, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al suelo.- Y no vale mentir…

-Vale… Tiene 21, pero no le digas mucho del tema a papá o siquiera a Hadley… Sabes que es el más chismoso de los 4…

-¡Prometido, hermano!- Contestó alegremente; mientras le propinaba un golpe en el brazo derecho a su hermano mayor. Este hizo una mueca de dolor y le devolvió el golpe.

* * *

Los dos entraron alegremente hacia la casa, recibiendo un delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado, carne asada y vegetales recién cocinados. La Señora Nivans estaba sirviendo todo a la mesa, mientras que el Señor Nivans abría una botella de un vino costoso. Mikaela y Charlie estaban sentados en los sofás del living comedor, charlando alegremente con Chelsea. Hadley- con su típica actitud extraña, como su nombre- Estaba sentado en una silla mas alejada del resto, leyendo algo de literatura Francesa de hace mas de dos siglos. Piers se quedó parado delante de la puerta principal, mientras admiraba todo aquello. Steve se le adelantó y ayudo con las copas y los platos. La Señora Nivans, dejando una cacerola con las verduras en una encimera, miró directamente a Piers, colocando los brazos en jarras alrededor de la cintura.

-Hijo, en vez de estar parado como poste, mirando… ¿Por qué no ayudas a tu hermano con los cubiertos?- Comentó casi como una orden. Piers dejo de quedarse quieto y comenzó a ayudar. De la encimera al lado del refrigerador, tomó del primer cajón ocho cubiertos y ocho cuchillos, dejándolos cada uno sobre una servilleta al costado de los platos en respectivos asientos.

-¿Algo mas, mamá?- Preguntó, sosteniendo el respaldo de una de las sillas con la mano. Carol meditó unos instantes y luego tomó la cacerola y la fuente donde estaban los filetes.

-No, cariño, puedes sentarte.- Dejó todo en el centro de la mesa, mientras se acomodaba el delantal negro, manchado de harina y salsa de la carne. Levantó la vista- Muy bien, señores, a cenar…- Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la gran mesa del comedor, exceptuando Hadley; el cual seguía con su tonto libro de literatura.- Hadley, cariño, cierra el libro y ven a la mesa…- Se escucho un resoplido y el joven levantó la vista.

-Me faltan dos párrafos y termino el décimo sexto capitulo, mamá. ¿No pueden empezar sin mi?- Colocó sus delgados dedos en la parte abierta del mismo libro, marcando la pagina por donde se había quedado. Antes de que Carol pudiese responder, Adam lo hizo con mayor autoridad.

-No. El momento de la cena es el único donde toda la familia se junta…- Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño.-Ahora, cierra el maldito libro y siéntate, por favor- El joven gruñó de disgusto y lo dejó en la pequeña mesita delante de los sofás.

Este se sentó con fastidio en la punta de la mesa, cercana a la puerta de salida del living comedor. El Señor Nivans en la otra, y su esposa, del lado derecho suyo. Steve se sentó de su lado izquierdo, seguido por Piers; Chelsea se colocó a su lado, mientras que Mikaela y Charlie se sentaron enfrentados, solo por Chelsea. Piers apreció que por lo que Chelsea llevaba allí, sus dos hermanos gemelos menores ya se habían encariñado completamente de ella. Sonrió para sus dentros, eso era muy bueno. Carol comenzó a servir la suculenta cena, plato por plato. Primero Adam, Luego Steve, Piers, Chelsea, Charlie, Hadley, Mikaela y por ultimo el suyo. El Señor Nivans se sirvió una copa de vino y luego llenó la copa de su esposa. Steve comenzó a llenar las copas de todos sus hermanos con jugo de manzana, el favorito de todos allí. Chelsea cedió al jugo, prefiriendo el agua que estaba sobre la mesa, al lado de la fuente de carne. Se sentaron y brindaron por una cena tranquila.

Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, mientras charlaban de diversos temas. La escuela, el trabajo y el día actual. Carol, como buena madre, comenzó a relatar la historia de su hijo mayor, desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad, poniendo en vergüenza al joven. Piers se sonrojó, mientras Chelsea y los demás hermanos del joven reían alegremente por los comentarios.

-hay, querida… aun recuerdo el día en que Piers aprendió a montar su primera bicicleta, hace ya **tanto** tiempo…- Hizo énfasis en la palabra tanto. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de vino- Adam le repetía que tenia que usar las rodilleras, pero el muy cabezota no le escuchaba, raspando sus rodillas y llorando del dolor.- Todos rieron, pero el Señor Nivans solo expresó una sonrisa. Piers escondió su cara sonrojada de la mirada divertida de su prometida.- ¡No te he mostrado las fotos de su infancia!- Levantó las manos, sonriendo burlonamente. – ¡De seguro que te morirás de encanto!- Volvieron a reír todos, exceptuando nuevamente el Señor Nivans. Volvieron a la cena tranquila, charlando de las mismas cosas que antes.

* * *

A Adam, no le hacia mucha gracia la visita de aquella joven, que osaba llamarse prometida de su hijo mayor. El muchacho siempre le resultó terco y un hueso duro de roer- Algo que con Steve o Hadley nunca habría pasado- No quería decir que lo detestaba, pero el sentimiento estaba muy cerca de ese término. Se concentró nuevamente en su plato, mientras los demás seguían comiendo y charlando. Tomó un sorbo de vino, el cual le parecía cada vez más delicioso. Había algo en aquella muchachita que no le gustaba, ni un pelo. Parecía agradable, pero quizás era otra de las malas elecciones de su hijo. Y aun peor… ¡Aquel vientre! Era sinónimo de que lo habría hecho a propósito. Sentía que su lengua filosa estaba naciendo, miles de preguntas tenían por hacer, y las haría, de un modo u otro. Pero debía ser cauteloso, formularlas en el momento adecuado, a sabiendas de que si lo lanzaba todo de golpe, su hijo mayor podría propinarle un buen puñetazo en la nariz; como el le había enseñado. Aguardó en silencio, escuchando atentamente toda la conversación… y luego, todo el mundo se calló. Era el momento justo…

-Y bien querida… Chelsea, ¿Qué es lo mas que te agrada de mi hijo mayor?- Piers le miró con seriedad, a sabiendas de que podría empezar todo el cliché de nuevo.

-Y bien, por donde empezar… Es agradable pasar un rato con él, algo que en estos días no se encuentra. Es sincero, cariñoso y muy sociable. Es responsable, tiene un sentido muy firme de la responsabilidad y ayuda a los demás cuando ellos le necesitan.- La joven le miró, al igual que Piers a ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios."_Típico…Bien, ahora todo de su familia…"_ Pensó, sonriendo dentro de él.

-y… ¿Qué nos dices acerca de tu familia? Digo… si es que se casarán, ambas familias deben conocerse…- Piers le miró mas ceñudo que antes. Chelsea titubeó bastante con ese tema. Sin duda, Adam dio en el clavo justo.

-Bu…bueno… Mi mamá trabaja en la BSAA, conmigo y Piers, como soldado y a la vez se encarga del papeleo… Mi tía en el gobierno como agente…- Se removió inquieta en el asiento, dejando salir una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Y su padre, jovencita?- Piers le miraba ya con un odio absoluto. Le hizo un gesto para que se callara; pero Adam, muy astuto, no le prestó atención. Todos miraban atentos, a la espera de que respondiera. Pero la joven solo bajo la cabeza; y según lo que pudo apreciar desde su ángulo de visión, se secó una lagrimilla.

-Era… un miembro del escuadrón STARS…- Su voz sonaba como mas apagada, sin ánimos o siquiera fuerza. Estaba dando en el clavo de la situación. Carol le pateó la pierna por debajo de la mesa, susurrándole un inútil "¡Silencio! ¡No sigas mas con esto!" pero poca atención le presto.

-Pero… señorita Chelsea… ¿Los STARS no pertenecían a la ciudad de Raccoon City? ¿La cual se destruyó hace quince años? Además ¿no se los consideraban unos lunáticos por las tonterías que decían de una mansión que luego estalló y que además luego resultó ser verdad?- Escuchó un leve sollozo, mientras la chica levantaba el rostro con lagrimas cayéndole.

-¡Papá!- Gritó un colérico Piers.

-Si, si lo hacían. Y no eran unos lunáticos…- Pronunciaba entrecortadamente por el llanto- solamente decían la verdad, ¡pero nadie fue capaz a creerles! Por eso ocurrió el incidente de Raccoon City…. ¡Nadie en toda una ciudad escuchó las advertencias que daban! Por eso el murió, por que el desastre fue incontrolable… El murió ayudando a la ciudad… -Se levanto de un salto y soltó mas lagrimas- ¡El fue un héroe! ¡Y murió como uno!- Se dio media vuelta, lanzando un fuerte sollozo. Piers, ya de pie, le sujetó una mano. Ella se zafó de su agarre y salió al jardín frontal.

Piers se volvió, luego de ver lo destrozada que quedó su prometida. El siempre hacía lo mismo. Siempre buscaba algo malo en cada una de las chicas con las cuales había salido. Ella era la indicada, pero el no lo aceptaba. Estaba harto de ello. En ese momento, analizaba seriamente la opción de darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro a ver si eso le sentaba bien. Todos allí estaban atónitos, a excepción de Hadley, el cual parecía ajeno a lo sucedido; el siempre a favor de su querido padre…

-¡Adam! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto su esposa, mas colérica que todos en la habitación. - ¿Qué ganas con eso? ¡Dime!-

-Papá, ¡Eso fue lo mas grosero que vi en mi vida!- Dijo Steve, de brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido. Los gemelos simplemente salieron en un intento de calmar a su próxima cuñada. Piers no tenía palabras para esto. Se quedó parado, mirándole con el seño fruncido.

-¿Por que siempre lo haces?- comenzó, luego elevó el tono- ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ES LA MISMA HISTORIA CONTIGO?- Adam miró a su hijo, con el ceño fruncido.

-Busco lo mejor para ti…- se limitó a contestar.

-¿¡Qué demonios dices!?- Lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa blanca- ¡Con todas las chicas con las que he salido hiciste lo mismo! ¡Encontrar su debilidad! ¡Buscarle la quinta pata al gato! ¡Siempre!- Carol intervino, alejando a su furioso hijo mayor de su esposo. Steve contuvo a Piers por los hombros; Hadley lo mismo, pero con su padre.

-Ustedes dos… finalicen esto de una buena vez… ¡Basta de rivalidad Padre-Hijo!- Agregó Carol, desesperada por calmar a su hijo y a su esposo.

-¡Tu siempre deshonraste a este apellido! ¡Tu rebeldía es completamente innecesaria!- Bramó Adam. Piers dejó de forcejear con su hermano Steve. Se dio vuelta y tomo el bolso de su prometida; tomó el pomo de la puerta.- ¿¡Adonde crees que vas!?-

-A MI casa, con ella.- Calló por un minuto- Si quieres venir a la boda, me da igual, pero piénsalo bien… Sería grato tenerte allí…Además de que quizás pueda perdonarte si vas…- Abrió la puerta y desapareció. Carol le siguió casi corriendo. Y Steve igual.

* * *

Mikaela estaba sentada al lado de Chelsea, sujetándole una mano y acariciándosela suavemente, intentando calmarla. La pobre joven lloraba a más no poder; al parecer, ese comentario le había herido muchísimo. Charlie le frotaba suavemente la espalda, también intentando calmarla. Nada de eso surtía efecto; y la pobre chica seguía llorando. Escucharon una leve discusión dentro, pero hacia un momento había concluido. Luego, escucharon el abrir de la puerta de entrada a su hogar. Volteó y vio a su hermano mayor saliendo, con el bolso de Chelsea. Esta tenia el rostro serio, más de lo que solía tenerlo. Caminó unos pasos hasta que la Señora Nivans y Steve salieran también. Mikaela se paró, haciéndole un gesto a Charlie para que también lo hiciera.

-Hijo… ¡Espera!- Gritó Carol, mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro, deteniendo momentáneamente a Piers.

-¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Es porque está embarazada, mamá?- Preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Hijo…- Se acercó mas a el joven- El siempre fue así, y creo que esta vez el hecho de que ella este embarazada solo empeoró la situación.- Miró a la chicha por encima del hombro de Piers.

-No fue su culpa mamá, solo sucedió…- Reflexionó por lo bajo.

-Te creo cariño, te creo…-Agregó Carol- Perdón por no dar tan linda cena… iba a ser tan linda velada…- Carol sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Mikaela volteó nuevamente, mirando al frente. Se compadeció por la joven y se sentó nuevamente al lado de la joven. Esta había parado de llorar, pero aún así, seguía sentada en el suelo, en un pequeño escalón de la entrada. Chelsea miró a la joven Mikaela, con los pómulos rojos y los ojos igual. Todavía le corrían algunas lágrimas por las mejillas, pero ya no era tan intenso como antes.

-Sabes…- comenzó Mikaela, con su voz dulce y sincera- Mi papá siempre fue un hombre que buscaba pleitos… Desde la escuela hasta hoy en día.- Le tomó la mano izquierda- Pero no te enojes con el… si lo conoces de enserio, es muy divertido cuando tiene que serlo…-

-No me he enojado con él, Mikaela.- Confesó Chelsea- Simplemente me dolió que hablara así de mi padre…- Habló un poco mas bajo-confidentemente-, casi susurrando- Pero todavía me duele el hecho de haber crecido sin un padre… y el único que quiso tomar el papel fue Chris Redfield…-

-¿Conoces a Chris Redfield?-

-Claro; mi padre y mi madre trabajaron junto a él en los STARS; además, eran buenos amigos.-

-Disculpa si esto te ofende, pero ese tío tiene pinta de aburrido…-Confesó con una sonrisa.

-Créeme, que a veces lo es…- Chelsea le sonrió.

-Me lo imaginaba- Agregó Mikaela. Ambas sonrieron, mientras se levantaban lentamente del frío suelo. Piers volteó y la abrazó fuertemente. Mikaela –aparte- sonreía y se colocaba junto a su madre.

-Lo siento tanto, cariño… No sabía que esto llegaría a pasar…- Se disculpó Piers.

-No te disculpes, Piers; ya estoy bien…- Se separó del muchacho y le miró directamente a sus ojos verde esmeralda; con los ojos todavía rojos. Piers le acarició la cabellera, suavemente, mientras le sonreía.

-Eres como una roca, ¿Eh? Siempre fuerte…-susurró. Le dio un beso en los labios.

-Gracias cariño…- Se acurrucó más a su pecho fuerte.

* * *

Ambos se despidieron del resto de la familia, que estaba congregada afuera. Se subieron al auto y se marcharon lentamente. El viaje de vuelta fue silencioso; con solo algunas palabras dichas por ambos. No era el momento indicado para hablar, ni tampoco el momento de estar en silencio en ese oscuro auto. Llegaron a su casa alrededor de las 11:40, después de muchas vueltas dadas para evitar el congestionamiento que se generaba en la salida que daba directo a la casa de Piers y Chelsea. Ella estaba todavía abatida por esas palabras dichas por Adam, pero poco a poco, se sentía mejor; quizás hasta como de costumbre. Ambos entraron a su living color canela y se sentaron juntos en el sofá, tranquilos. El silencio reinó por unos largos diez minutos, mientras ambos estaban abrazados. Piers estaba recostado en el sillón, con Chelsea sobre él. Ella sentía su respiración tranquila, y eso la adormilonaba lentamente.

-Cariño, tengo sueño…- Expresó antes de poder comenzar a caer en un profundo sueño.

-Yo igual…- Ambos fueron a su habitación, tranquilos. Ambos se cambiaron por sus ropas de camas, mientras que hablaban tranquilos. Luego se acostaron, abrazados nuevamente.

-Te pido disculpas por la noche de hoy… Mi padre…- Chelsea le besó, silenciándolo.

-Te dije que no es ti culpa… además de que no tienes que disculparte para nada…- Finalizo Chelsea, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho; Piers le acariciaba el vientre, lentamente… Hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos…

Fin

* * *

Espero, como dije en el principio, que les haya gustado. Si me quieren dejar una critica, ya sea negativa o positiva, pues sin mas, déjenla.

¡Saludos!

.024


End file.
